Closer To You
by Sentai
Summary: Shino made a promise to Kiba that if he passed his exams, they would do it. Will Kiba keep his promise? ShinoKiba, AU?, Yaoi, oneshot, LEMON
1. Promise

Closer To You

Rated: M

Summary: Shino made a promise to Kiba that if he passed his exams, they would do it. Will Shino keep his promise? ShinoKiba, AU, Yaoi, one-shot, LEMON

A/N: Ahaha..-Laughs nervously- this is my first time making this pairing..so it would be so much help if you guys told me if I wrote them out okay. It was kinda rushed even though I spent eight hours on it. xD

'Promise'

"Come on Shino! You promised!" Kiba yelled as he walked along side with his boyfriend.

"..." Shino didn't respond. Kiba couldn't even make out what kind of expression he was making since the silent teen had black sunglasses, to cover any emotion in his eyes, and a huge coat that covered the bottom half of his face so...he couldn't tell if he was smiling or not. Shino's spiky black hair slightly blew to the side from the autumn breeze. Kiba wore his winter jacket, as always but he didn't have his dog, Akamaru, with him when he went on dates with Shino. Well, he always thought them as dates.

"Please Shinochan! you promised if I passed all my exams!" The silent boy grunted. He remembered what he had promised the loud mouth dog boy.

-Flash back-

"Kiba, you have to pass your exams or else your going to fail. Your grades are bad as it is." Shino sighed, looking at the other teens tests marks.

"Hmpf, if I don't pass than I don't. I'll just repeat the year. Besides, I bet Naruto baka will fail as well." Kiba snorted, not really caring but he hated putting himself to Naruto's level.

"You can do better." Shino was never one to start a conversation. He always likes to keep his sentences small and simple. Kinda sounds like Shikamaru.

"I can but I don't want too!" The dog boy whined. He really hated studying for 60 pages of questions which will probably useless in the future, depending what kind of job you need. Plus school's just a big stick up the ass, the only way to get the stick out is passing your exams and tests. Shino leaned against the door frame to Kiba's room.

"How about this then.." The silent boy started out, grabbing the dog boys attention.

"I'll sleep with you if you pass every single of your exams." Kiba was shocked. Sleep? With him? Sure they have been going out about a year and a half no but they haven't gone past the hand holding and light kisses. Kiba kept on staring at him with wide eyes. even Akamaru, who was chewing on a toy, stared at the silent boy in shock. Shino looked as if he got annoyed but who knows what he feels with that get up of his.

"Well, if you don't want to-" Kiba cut him off.

"NO! I mean, sure! If I pass all my exams than you will sleep with me! Haha, I'll go with that bet!" Kiba grinned widely. It almost looked like his face was going to split.

"Okay. Than study study study." with that Shino left Kiba alone with his fantasies. Akamaru was still there, jaw slacked, eyes wide and toy forgotten.

-End flash back-

_'Why did I make such a promise?' _Shino though while looking at dog boy from the corner of his eye. The park was a quiet place, many people come just to be with their lovers, read, have a picnic or play with their dogs. You would usually find Shikamaru under the big oak tree near by the river bank. After a few minutes of walking, the couple stopped to sit down on a deserted bench.

"So..when can we?" Kiba lifted his eyebrows pervertedly.

"Can we what?" Shino had completely forgotten what they were talking about.

"HAVE SEX!" Yelled the loud mouth teen. People, who within 20 meters of that area, looked at them oddly. Mothers who were with their children had covered their little innocent ears quickly, giving the two boys a scolding look. Of course no one started at the disgustingly for they didn't know they meant themselves. Shino looked at Kiba and Kiba could tell that he was annoyed. The silent boy sighed.

"Fine. Come over to my apartment at seven tonight." Kiba grinned.

"I knew you couldn't resist my manliness."

"Talk like that any more and I'll cancel."

"Hey, you promised!"

-7PM, at Shino's-

Kiba stood outside of Shino's apparent door. He had left Akamaru at home again and only had a pack sack with him. He knocked at the wooden door. He heard Shino's parents were fairly rich, they even offered to buy Shino his own house but the silent teen turned the offer down. He said he wanted to experience the world like they did which made them even more proud of him than they usually are. He heard foot steps nearing and soon after the door opened.

"Hey Shi..no.." Kiba was in awe. There was Shino, his boyfriend who had his sunglasses off and his coat was no where in site.He wore a simple white t-shirt and black jeans. In short, he was HOT. The silent boy stepped out of the door way, motioning the other to come in. Kiba gulped, walking into the fair sized apartment. The door shut behind him and Shino walk over to the couch. Shino took off his shoes and set his bad aside. He looked around the placed with wide eyes.

It was big! Bigger than two rooms in his house put together! And that was huge! but it was empty. There was only two sofas, a t.v, kitchen, bathroom, a bedroom and a closet. He had pictures hanging on the wall and a black round rug on the floor. There was a few pictures of his family and friends. The dog boy frowned as he found none of himself. He took off his pack sack and set it against the wall but after that he stood there stiffly. Shino seemed to noticed.

"What's wrong? Come in?" Kiba placed a hand over his racing heart, breathing slowly as he tried to calm down.

"N-nothing. just nervous I guess." The silent teens eyes suddenly went serious as walked, with surprisingly speed, to the other teen. Kiba just felt his heart race more as the other stared down at him with a glint of need in his eyes.

"Shino, wha-" Before he could finish his sentence, the silent boy clashed his lips onto Kiba's. The younger teen seemed shocked for a moment before hesitantly responding to the bruising kiss. Shino had wrapped his arms around Kiba's slim waste, pulling the other teen closer to him. He opened his mouth, letting his tongue swipe Kiba's bottom lip. The younger teen held back a moan but gasped when he felt his bottom lip being nipped at. Shino then took his chance to slip his tongue into the other teens mouth. He explored Kiba's whole mouth, letting his tongue rub against the roof of his mouth and gums. The silent boy thought for a moment. Naruto had always called Kiba dog breath but..Kiba tasted of strawberries and coconut. It was getting intoxing and addicting and Shino just had to rub his tongue against Kiba's. The dog boy let out a moan as he shyly rubbed his tongue with Shino's, experimental.

The older teen then started guiding Kiba's tongue into his own mouth, allowing him to explore the unknown territory. Of course Kiba found it odd to be touching another's gums with his own tongue but in a way it felt good. Shino than started to suck on his tongue, which made the teen moan more. Kiba soon started to cough, pulling back from Shino to gasp for air.

"Baka...breath through your nose.." Shino looked down at Kiba. His hair had gotten slightly messy and some of it was sticking to the frame of his face from the sweat that had appeared.

"I am a baka..." He said breathlessly. The silent boy couldn't help but kiss his forehead.

LEMON

"Your cute." Shino started to take of his white t-shirt and black jeans. He tossed them to the side and started to work on Kiba. The younger teen looked to the side shyly as the other teen started to kiss and suck on his neck, leaving strawberries almost everywhere he kissed. He slowly started to take off he winter coat Kiba wore and underneath he had a simple fishnet shirt. Shino took those off with ease and went back up to kiss the younger teen again yet softly this time. He brought his knee between Kiba's legs and rubbed, feeling, the erection he saw earlier, get bigger.

"Ah!" The younger teen gasped, throwing his head back.

"Your already hard down here..." Shino said softly as he continued to rub. He brought his hands up to play with Kiba's pink nipples. He teased them and pulled lightly, making them harden. He then slowly slid down, his hands trailing the curves of the other teens bod. Kiba shivered as those hands traveled further and further down. He felt his pants being unbuckled and zipper being put down. What he didn't expect was that Shino had grabbed bother his pants and boxers, pulling them down to his ankles.

"Ah! Shino!" The younger teen blushed ten shades of red, his hands flying down to cover his member. He was embarrassed, he thought Shino was going to be gentle and slow with this. The older teen removed Kiba's hands with ease since the younger teen was pretty weak. He took a small lick at the hard member, making Kiba moan and he arched his back, begging for more.

"Why hide? Your beautiful like this.." Shino gave Kiba's swollen member a few more licks before taking him whole. The younger teen almost screamed at the sudden hotness that covered his member. The feeling was so overwhelming he thought he was going to die. He tried to thrust forward for more but found out the other teen hand pinned his hips to the wall while he wasn't noticing. He whined for more which Shino obeyed his wishes. Before he pulled back, he made sure to suck hard before going to tease and lick the vein on his, still, swollen member. Kiba gasped and groaned, missing the heat that covered him.

Shino went to the younger teens right though, nipping at the tan but sensitive skin there. Kiba gasped and his member twitched with need of attention. Shino looked at to his work of art. Kiba's jaw and slightly slacked, more of his body was covered with sweat and he had to learn against the wall for support since it seemed like his knees could give out anytime. The older teen than decided to fulfill his wish and went up to suck on the forgotten member. Kiba moaned loudly, his hands finding their way to Shino's hair, gripping onto them slightly. The silent teen felt that Kiba was near as he speed-ed up and soon Kiba came with a scream.

"Ahhhh!" the younger teen came into Shino's mouth and he gladly swallowed all of his earnings.

"E-eww...how could you swall-swallow that stuff?" Asked Kiba, still gasping. He felt extremely lazy now and tired but somehow he knew it wasn't the end. Shino said nothing and carried the younger teen to the bed. All of their clothes were forgotten on the floor when they reached the queen sized bed. Shino had to grab a tube of somethings from his night stand and placed it aside for now. He played around with Kiba's hard pink nipples while watching his now limp member come back to life.

"Ahh..Shino.." Kiba watched as the older teen grab him member and started pumping while be grabbed the tube with his free hand. He popped it opened and let the liquid substance cover three of his fingers.

"Hn?"

"W-what are you doing?" Said the younger teem who sighed shakily, feeling another erection coming on.

"This is so it doesn't hurt as much when I enter you. You'll feel a little odd but it'll all be over once I find that spot.." He placed a finger at Kiba's entrance. He looked up, getting a nod of approval from him. He slid his slick finger in, feeling the tightness and heat radiate from him. Kiba's face scrunched up and he struggled a bit. Shino instantly stopped moving his finger and looked up worriedly.

"Did I hurt you?" Kiba shook his head.

"N-no..just feels wired..ugh.." The older teen nodded and looked back down. He slid his finger in more and let it rest there for awhile so the other teen can get used to the new feeling. After a minute or so, Shino added a second finger which now got very uncomfortable for Kiba. Shino scissored his index and middle finger, stretching Kiba's entrance.

"Don't add the third! please..just get it over with.." The younger teen whined, not liking the feeling of something forbidden being entered in him.

"Okay, but let me find-"

"Ah!"

"Never mind, found it.." Shino found Kiba's spot. He poked and rubbed over his prostate, making Kiba make the most delicious sounds he ever heard. He continued like this until he felt the younger teen tense up, ready to come for the second time that night but before he could, Shino swiftly took his fingers out.

"Hey! Shino, don't stop!" Kiba was disappointed by the sudden loss but shivered when the older teen removed his fingers.

"Shush.." Shino crawled between Kiba's legs, putting his hands on the younger teens knees and spread them.

"Whoa! What now!" Kiba looked so scared..he truly is a virgin.

"I do have to enter.." The younger teen settle down but still looked scared, he watched as Shino placed himself at his entrance. The older teen glanced up and grasped onto Kiba's member, to distract him. It worked since now Kiba had his eyes shut and was moaning softly. The silent teen decided that Kiba wanted the pain to end quickly than he was going to have to plunged in fully. And that's what he did.

"Ahhhh! Shino is hurts!" The younger teens hands flew to Shino's back, his claws digging into he flesh there. Of course The silent teen allowed him to do it since it probably did hurt a lot. It'll hurt like hell but the pain will go away soon.

"Shino..." Kiba started to cry, unable to take all the pain at once.

"Shh, it'll all be over soon.." The older teen cooed, trying to calm the younger teen down. After about three minutes of staying still, Shino started to move out and slammed back in. Kiba bit his lip, trying to silent his cries of pain. It went on like those for about ten minutes before Kiba let out a throaty moan. Seems like Shino found his prostate again.

"Again!" The younger teen pleaded as his back arched. The silent teen obeyed and rammed into Kiba at the angle that hit his prostate. Kiba had his eyes shut but he seriously thought he saw stars appear behind his eyelids. The room was filled with moans and grunts, along with the bed squeaking and the bed post hitting the wall. The blankets were long forgotten on the floor and only the bed sheets were getting messed up. Kiba had said he was close to coming to Shino picked up his paste and grabbed in to the younger teens member, pumping it in rhythm of his thrusts. Kiba's moans grew louder as he came close to his release.

"S-Shino..Ahhhh!" He came, his seed spilling over his stomach and the older teens chest. Shino grunted as he released his seed into Kiba. They stayed in that position, panting. The silent teen and started to thrust in him again.

End LEMON

"Shino noooo! Not again!" The rest of the night was filled with good smex.

After what seemed for an eternity, Shino finally pulled out of Kiba and laid down beside him. They were both panting heavily and that was all what was heard in the room.

"Sheesh Shino, it's already dawn. How many times did we do it? Your like a wolf!" Kiba chuckled as he snuggled up to the silent teen.

"Because I had to wait so long.." Kiba's eyes widen with shock.

"Wait long..?"

"Yeah..I've always wanted to do it with you..but I held back so you can pull your grades up. So when I heard that you were nervous yesterday, I started kissing you. I didn't want you to have second thoughts about it.." the younger teens eyes were still wide. That was probably one of the longest sentences that came out of the guys mouth. Anyways, he was surprised that Shino had been waiting that long..for his sake.

"Shino.." Kiba said tenderly, brining the older teen into a hug.

"By the way.." Kiba started.

"..."

"Why did I become uke?"

Shino had said nothing and Kiba knew it. He looked over to the night table and his eyes widen, the second time that day/night. Because there was a picture of him, doing..z very sexy pose..He blushed but smiled.

-End-

A/N: -Coughs- I wrote this for a friend of mine. I told her I wrote these kinds of stories and she requested it. But she's not aloud on the computer so I have to print it out somehow...the library! LOL! xDD What would the people think? xD Haha. hope the lemon wasn't too el' cheapo! D

Sentai


	2. Dun dun dun

Closer To You

Rated: M

Summary: Shino made a promise to Kiba that if he passed his exams, they would do it. Will Shino keep his promise? ShinoKiba, AU?, Yaoi, two-shot, LEMON

A/N: WELL WELL WELL!!! It's been sooooo long but I think I decided to make this a two-shot. :o Cause my reviewers loved it so, it made me happy! Grin So hope you enjoy the second part of Close To You!

'Posessive'

Kiba had passed all his exams and now is in one of the top universities in Tokyo. He had thanked his boyfriend, Shino, over and over again for getting him in. Although he wished Kiba thanked him with his body instead. The smaller teen had been so excited he rarely got any sleep last night, and to make things worse for Shino, Kiba went over to his house at 6am in the morning to tell him he's ready. In ended up to Shino yelling "School doesnt start till 8:30!", you can tell he isn't a morning person but none the less he invited his boyfriend in.

They were now standing in front of the gates of the university, Kiba looks as if he's about to wet his pants while Shino stayed silent as usual, seeing as he was used to coming to his university almost everyday. The dog boy was holding onto his boyfriends arm, clutching onto it tightly for his dear life as he felt his heart would rip out of his chest at any moment. People passed by, staring at the couple oddly but made no comments. Shino decided it was now time to stop staring at the place and walking inside it.

"Shinoooo" Kiba whined, feeling the bloody rush to his head. This was just too much excitement for him. The taller boy looked over to his love, noting that he was slightly shaking.

"It'll be alright." Kiba somewhat felt better by the oh so small words of encouragement from his other half, it meant a lot to him.

"...Just watch your back, fresh meat" Kiba scrunched up his face and felt nervous all over again.

"Hey! don't call me fresh meat!" He pointed at finger at Shino and yelled at the top of his lungs. People stopped to look and stare. Shino sighed, wishing something like this didn't happen. Whispers started forming around the two lovers.

"Oh ho ho, fresh meat!"

"Was that fresh meat just yelling at his senpai?"

"Its going to a lot of fun this year!"

As most of the 2nd and 3rd years picked Kiba as they're bullying target, a teacher with white spiky hair came through the crowd.

"Alright, clear it up, get to your classes everyone, shows over." The teacher said as he walked over to the couple and looked down at them with one bored lazy eye while the other was covered up by an eye patch. Kiba stared long and hard since it was his first time seeing someone with one before. He received a smack on the back of the head from his boyfriend.

"Hey, what-"

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei" The usually silent boy bowed politely to his teacher. The older man acknowledged him with a nod.

"Sensei, this is Kiba, he'll be coming to this university from now on."

"Well well, if that's the case you better not be late for my classes or I'll make you work until you spit blood." He said it was a huge smile on his face and walked away. The brow haired teen felt the colour drain from his face while turning to his boyfriend, terrified.

"He's not going to do such thing. Sensei rarely comes to class himself." Sighed Shino and the smaller teen to his first class before the bell rang.

---

Kiba had been frowning the whole lecture. He was hoping to be in the same class as his boyfriend but that didn't happen. So now he's here, bored out of his mind and watching the teacher babble on about how the universe was made isn't very exciting either. Not that the class was boring, he just happened to be..a very bored person.

"Psst." The brown haired teen turned his head to the side to come face-to-face with a strange guy with purple markings on his face. The purple markings were around his eyes, lips and crept down the middle of his nose. He wore a a black hat hat which large buckles at the side so you couldn't see his hair color. Other then that, he seemed pretty normal.

"Huh?" Came Kiba's intelligent answer which made the boy beside him snicker.

"My names Kankorou, Kankorou Sand (A/N:Bare with me people, please. Its 7:40am and I cant think of anything else. Staying up all night is bad.)."

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka. Your a freshman, right?" He wanted to make sure he wasn't the only freshmeat in the class room.

"Haha, nah, I'm a 2nd year. But don't worry, since your so cute I wont target you." Kankurou gave him a wink and returned to his studies. Kiba stared a him for awhile longer, with a light pink blush on his face before returning his attention to the front of the classroom. Five minutes passed before boredom took over him once again.

Curiously, he turned his head to the opposite direction of the other boy and checked who else he was sitting beside. His breath hitched as he saw the most beautiful girl in his entire life. She had a bob like haircut with two slightly longer pieces of hair on either side of her face. It looked to be a shiny black but when light hits it, it comes out a silky purple.

Her skin and face looked so soft and pale, like a sakura blossom petals. The young mans eyes trailed down her body, taking in her curves, on how tight her white uniform shirt hugged at her skin and how her black and blue plaid skirt hugged at her hips. His eyes wandered back up to her face and his eyes bulged.

"Holy friggen crap!" He thought as he looked at her eyes. They were as pale as her skin! And she had no pupils! Her lashes with long and thick though but that's beside the point. Kiba turned back to Kankorou, mouth dropped open. The older boy snickered more.

"So you checked out Hinata, huh? Not likes its hard to check her out, she's a fine piece of ass." The snickering boy returned to his studies and Kiba decided to do the same. He kept sneaking glances are the girl beside him and she seemed to have noticed at some point because she would blush and lower her head in embarrassment.

An hour later the bell rang, signaling that it was time for break. The brown haired teen gathered his books and papers, stuffing it all into his bag and swung it over his shoulders with a huff. Kankorou gathered his stuff and caught up with the freshmen.

"Kiba, do you want to hang out in the concourse with me until next period? I can introduce you to my brother and sister." The older teen said with grin. Kiba felt his heart leap, 'Does this mean we're friends?' he thought, feeling excited at the invitation but his happiness was cut short when when someone at the door caught his eye.

Kiba's head jerked towards Hinata. The girl was up to the senpai and bowed but was pulled into his embrace and was kissed softly. The smaller teen gawked at the sight. He look towards his new friend for some answers.

"What the FUCK?! They look alike! Almost! What the hell?" Kiba was so confused. Kankurou laughed and roughly slapped his younger friends back.

"They are cousins. And yes, they are dating."

"B-b-but!! That's incest!"

"Pretty damn hot incest when both people are, well, hot!" The older teen grinned and motioned Kiba to walk out of the classroom. They only got a couple steps away from the door before Kiba was absurdly pushed against the wall. The younger teens head collided hard into the wall, as he tried to make out who did that to him through his temporarily double vision. As soon as he could make out who it was, he felt himself shrink in place. It was Shino and he could tell his boyfriend wasn't happy. Even though he couldn't see through the dark sunglasses, he saw the furrowed browns and deep frown. People stopped only for awhile before moving on with their own business, knowing better then to cross paths with a senpai that was on a higher level then themselves. Kankorou jumped back in shock, before giving a deep bow and turning the other direction from the couple.

"What the hell Shino, you bastard! That hurt!" The younger teen whined as his rubbed the back of his sore head. He looked back up at his boyfriend, his eyes widening a few inches. Shino was taking off his sunglasses and stared down at kiba with intense honey brown eyes.

"What the hell were you doing with a Sand? And with Kankorou of all people?!" Shino hissed sharply but made sure to keep his voice low from the on-lookers. Kiba shivered, feeling the iciness in his boyfriends voice but he also felt another emotion from the boy. Jealousy. He started up at the older boy awhile longer, knowing it was rare to see the boy without his sunglasses on before replying.

"Well he's the first person to talk to me. He also offered me to hang out with his brother and sister at the concourse. Shino you have to understand, I was so happy when I thought I made a new friend! Now look what you did, you scared the poor guy off!" The brown haired boy roughly pushed Shino back. The older teen stumbled back a bit but regained his balance quickly. He sent Kiba a harsh glare before slipping his sunglasses on.

"Come with me Kiba Inuzuka. I think I shall teach you a lesson." Shino spoke with such a calm voice it sent shivers down Kiba's spine but he should have known better then to embarrass his boyfriend in public. Silently he followed like the dog boy he was, eyes casted at the ground.

"Hmpf..serves him right for defying Shino senpai!" Screeched a second year girl, disgust clearly planted on her face. People around her agreed. Shino kept on his poker face through the crowd until he reached his locker.

-Ding!-

The bell had rang loud and clearly, making students shuffle towards the next class of the day. It took a full 5 minutes until the hallways were empty and classroom doors were shut. Every single hallway was empty except for one. Down by Shino's locker, there was clanking and rustling of clothes.

"S-Shino! I gotta get to class!" His boyfriend showed no mercy as he took off Kiba's blazer and unbuttoned his shirt. Instantly, Shino trailed hot kisses across the younger teens collar bone and chest. He nipped several times at the neck, leaving his mark to show Kiba belonged to him. His knee went between the brown haired boys legs, making him whimper as he felt an erection come to life. Shino panted heavily and pressed his own erection against Kiba's, making the smaller boy moan softly.

"Shinooo...we cant, not here!" Kiba shook his head furiously, afraid that they would be caught by a student, or worse, a teacher. His boyfriends only response was more grinding. He moaned more, the friction of his silk boxers sending loads of pleasure throughout his body. Kiba bucked into Shino's thrusts, begging for release but the other teen had plans. The silent boy pulled the other teens boxers down while with his other hand, he stuck three fingers in him mouth, ordering him to suck them. After a few moment he pulled his fingers out of the hot mouth and brought them down to his lovers tight hole, slowly inserting one finger. Kiba tensed for a moment before relaxing. Soon after came the other two fingers, thrusting and stretching him out. Shino could tell he hit the prostate numerous of time when Kiba would bite down on his neck, leaving nasty red marks and sometimes they started bleeding.

"Ahh..ahhh..." The smaller teen panted, feeling he was going to go insane from his prostate being touch over and over again but whined when he felt his boyfriend remove his fingers. He then was startled when he felt himself being slightly lifted up.

"Wrap your legs around the waist." Shino ordered and Kiba did so. The silent teen grabbed his hardened member out of his pants and placed it at Kiba's entrance. He slammed into his lover with a quick thrust and stayed there for the other teen to adjust. Kiba was already biting down on the other boys neck and his claws were making marks on his back although Shino didn't seem to mind. The taller boy waited until his lover settled down before he did slow thrusts. Kiba moaned loudly but bit his lip quickly.

"Shino! What if someone see's us?! And there's classrooms beside us, someone will see..." The brown haired boy whined but was surprised when Shino unbuttoned his blazer with one hand and let the shirt fall to his sides, hiding the view where they were bonded.

"Don't worry Koi, I wont allow anyone to see you like this..." 'Especially the Sand kid' The silent boy thought furiously before he started to thrust into his lover roughly against the lockers, making them clang loudly.

"Ahh, Shino slow down!! Your making to much noise!" Kiba wondered what had gotten into Shino that got him to suddenly go rough like that. Not that he minded though. He felt a grasp on his twitching cock and moaned loudly. 'Its angry sex!' He thought before he was drowned in pleasure.

Shino had made sure his thrusts were accurate and hard. He'd pull out until the head of his cock was showing before thrusting all the way in, making sure to hit the smaller boys prostate. Feeling he need more contact he ripped away the offending shirt Kiba was wearing and attacked his hardened brown nipples. He would suck on them gentle then gave a hard bite and then licked it as if it were apologizing. He needed more contact.

"S-Shino slow down! Your going too fast!" Kiba's back was starting to get sore as he felt one of the lockers locks grazed his skin causing it to bleed.

"Ouch.." The smaller teen winced and Shino stopped his angry thrusts in concern. He pulled out of his lover and had him turned around, looking at the wound. Feeling guilty, he went ahead and started to lick it, very much liking the blood of his Koi.

"Ahh.." But Kiba always seemed to open his mouth at the wrong moments. He stopped and stood up, admiring the view of Kiba's backside. He stepped up and placed his hands on the tiny waist and entered through behind. The smaller teen squeaked in shock but was once again consumed by pleasure. Shino put his chest on the back in front of him and nibbled on a earlobe. Kiba felt close to his release and Shino grabbed the throbbing cock in his hands once again. It took him a few pumps before the smaller teen came, his scream of pleasure blocked out by his loves hand. Shino came soon after a couple thrust, coming into his lover. His and only his.

They stayed that for awhile before parting, fixing the clothes as best as they could and cleaned up Kiba's jizz on the lockers. The bell had just rang and students came out in bunches from the class rooms.

"Let's go to our next class, Koi." Shino grabbed Kiba's hand and dragged him through the sea of students. Science was next on the agenda and they had it together. 'Oh joy' Kiba thought sarcastically.

They went into the middle of the room and got two empty seats across from each other. Shino moved the desk RIGHT beside Kiba's and sat down as if nothing has happened. The smaller teen sat down, unsure of what to make the situation. He blushed hard when students came in and gave them weird looks but dismissed it as to know not to ask questions to a high class senpai. He even saw Kankurou walk in, look at them and look the other direction as if he saw nothing. Kiba slammed his desk, feeling utterly stupid.

"I'm dealing with my lovers possessiveness." He groaned. Sometimes finding something new about your lover was exciting but it had its ups and downs. He smiled secretly to himself though, glad to find one new thing out about his mysterious silent boyfriend.

---

A/N: ..HOLY SHAT? I, SENTAI, HAS RETURNED FROM THE DEAD! Lol. xD I got so many wonderful reviews on my first chapter so I just had to write a second one..years later...e.e Forgive me! I lack of motivation! Well let me tell you about this chapter. I was going to put THREE lemons in there but I lacked the motivation. I'm just not interested in Naruto yaoi right now. My main focus is on Star Ocean 3 Yaoi. -Grin- So I am sorry if this chapter is rushed. BUT! I PROMISE! If I EVER get into Naruto yaoi again, I"ll for sure make another ShinoKiba one-shot! Much love!

Sentai


End file.
